


Realizations

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Vault 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Summary: Luke Williams, the future Lone Wanderer from Vault 101, has just turned 18 when his best friend, Amata, revealed that she has some very special birthday gifts for him.This story was inspired by an OC Ask that was posed to me on tumblr by @Nuka-Nuke (the link to the post will be posted as a note at the end of the work!)
Relationships: Amata Almodovar/Male Lone Wanderer
Kudos: 5





	Realizations

“Happy birthday, Luke!” 

Luke Williams looked up from his ragged copy of _Grognak the Barbarian_ , almost more tape than actual comic. He had reread the thing so many times, he could probably recreate it, art and layout, from memory while blindfolded. While he hadn't exactly been riveted by the now mundane story, it had held his attention well enough that he hadn’t heard the door to his room open.

Amata Almodovar, his best friend in Vault 101, stood in the doorway, her black hair a mess and tumbling down her shoulders. Her faded green bathrobe was tied tightly around her waist, obscuring whatever clothing she had on under. She had a wide grin on her face that shone in her hazel eyes as she held her hands behind her back. Luke looked over at his Pip-boy that was lying on his bedside table. The blue screen indicated that it was just after midnight, and that it was, in fact, his birthday.

“Isn’t it past your curfew?” Luke asked, mock concern in his voice. It technically was past the curfew imposed by the Vault 101 Overseer, a man who happened to be Amata’s father.

Amata rolled her eyes, feigning exasperation as she sighed dramatically. “Fine, I get it, Mister Obeys-ALL-the-rules.” Luke smiled mischievously.

“You know it.” He answered, stretching. “But you know that you shouldn’t be here.”

“I wanted to give you your birthday gift before anyone else.” Amata stated simply, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. She pulled her hands from behind her back, revealing a small gift wrapped package. She handed it to Luke. “Open it!” She said, almost impatiently.

Luke began to tear the paper off of the box before opening the package. “Fancy Lads!” He cried excitedly. “You’re the best!” He continued, looking up from the box. “Thank you so much!”

Amata smiled, and Luke felt a flutter in his chest, which in turn, caused a heat to begin burning in his cheeks. Amata’s smile became more coy, and she stood up. “C’mon, birthday boy. I’ve got something else to give you. But, you’ll need your swim trunks.” she finished, offering a hand to Luke.

“Is that so?” Luke asked, eyebrows raised as he took the proffered hand. Amata laughed as she pulled the young man off the bed.

“Yup!” she chimed. “I’ll wait for you outside while you get changed.” She stepped outside, and the door to Luke’s bedroom slammed shut with a pneumatic hiss. Luke stretched before changing into his swimming trunks. As he exited his room, Luke found Amata in the foyer, speaking with his father, James. James was slumped on the couch, his lab coat open. His face was long and haggard, but a smile was on his face and a twinkle was in his eye as he was conversing with Amata.

“Long night, dad?” Luke asked as he entered the room.

“Yeah,” James sighed. “Butch DeLoria broke his elbow just after dinner tonight. He wouldn’t say how, but I’m pretty sure that Mrs. DeLoria has been drinking again.”

Luke glanced at Amata, sharing a look that was equal parts concern and disdain. Butch was a bully and a brute, but no one deserved to be abused. James caught the look between the two.

“Don’t worry about it, kids. A stimpack and a splint was plenty to make sure he’ll be fine.” James said carefully. “Now, go on, you too. Have fun.” Luke almost did a double take; his father was actively encouraging him to break the rules?

“Yes sir!” Luke said, grinning as he headed to the door.

“Oh, and son?” James continued. Luke turned back to his father.

“Yeah?”

“Happy 18th birthday, son. You make me proud. I love you” James said, emotion beginning to tinge his voice.

“I love you too, dad.” Luke responded, and he and Amata exited the Williams’ living quarters.

* * *

“C’mon, we’ve gotta be quick!” Amata said, grabbing Luke’s hand. She pulled Luke along as they quickly stole through the halls of Vault 101. In a few minutes, the two of them were entering the recreation area of the vault. As they entered the pool area, Amata stopped close to the edge of the pool and turned to look at Luke.

“You know, the Fancy Lads weren’t the only gift I got for you.” she said. With a flourish, she undid her bathrobe, letting it fall to the floor. She was wearing a brand new one piece swimming suit. It accentuated her curves quite nicely, plunging towards her sternum and wrapping around her lower back. She winked as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. “So, what do you think?”

Luke was stunned, and felt a feeling of joy looking at the young woman. He had always thought that Amata was cute, but here and now, she looked _enthralling._ He could barely get a stunned “uh-huh” and weak nod, he was so enchanted. Amata giggled again.

“Well, I’m glad you like it.” She said, a pleased look on her face. She motioned for Luke to come over, which he did dazedly. As soon as he was close to her, close enough to smell the lavender perfume she was wearing, close enough that Luke was confident she could hear the thudding of his heart in his chest… Amata grabbed Luke by the wrist and spun, knocking the young man off balance and sending him teetering into the pool.

He hit the water on the right side of his body, arm extended fully above his head as his left arm bent in a position that made it look like he was trying to grab a railing, anything to keep him from hitting the water. He came up from underneath the surface, gasping and spluttering. Amata’s laughter met Luke’s ears as he blinked furiously to try and get the chlorinated water out of his eyes.

Hey, come a little bit closer…” Luke growled, hoisting himself out of the pool. Amata shrieked and began backing up. Luke lunged, grabbing his companion’s wrist. Wrapping her in a large bear hug, Luke heaved, and the pair went tumbling into the pool, Amata’s shrieks and laughs being drowned underwater.

The two surfaced, laughing. Luke’s smile was quite wide, and he felt a pounding in his chest as he watched Amata giggle and wipe the water out of her eyes. He continued to stare, even as Amata shook her head to clear the water from her ears.

“What?” She asked, her voice playful as she looked back at the young man.

“Nothing.” Luke replied, his voice distant as his focus was on taking in every detail of the young woman. “Actually… Amata…” He stepped closer.

“Yes, Luke?” she asked, stepping closer to the young man, her voice soft. She bit her lower lip.

Luke put his hands on Amata’s waist, pulling her close to him. Amata wrapped her arms around Luke’s neck, and the two of them became intertwined in an embrace. “I…”

Amata leaned forward, locking lips with Luke. Her lips tasted like cherry and almond, and an electric tingle raced throughout Luke’s entire nervous system. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity, but eventually, the two separated. They stood there for several more moments, their breathing fast and shallow as they stared into each other’s eyes. The only sounds in their ears were the sounds of the pool filters and air circulation pumps droning in the background, mixed with the sound of their racing pulses in their ears.

“Well… now you have all of the birthday gifts I wanted to give you.” Amata whispered, pressing her forehead into Luke’s.

“Yeah?” Luke asked. Amata nodded, and Luke pulled her into him tightly. He was still reeling from the kiss, and felt like nothing could bring him down. “Amata… I love you. I just realized it just barely, but I think I’ve loved you for a long time.”

“Oh Luke… I love you too.” Amata whispered breathlessly. Luke grinned, and kissed Amata again. The second kiss was just as good as the first, and the third and fourth did not disappoint.

“Happy birthday, Luke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link for the tumblr post!  
> https://thewookieruns.tumblr.com/post/620493792641990656


End file.
